Sho's Wrath of Boredom Induced Insanity
by Empty Dragon
Summary: Sho gets bored. Very bored. Bored to the point where even Hell Kaiser suffers. Pure crack inspire by true events, again.


**Another random crack fic based off true events between my dear sister and me. Anyways, take place between the second and third season.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGOGX, just some of the OOCness you might see in this fic.**

Sho was bored. Very bored. Bored to the point where even watching a fly circle around the kitchen was entertaining. And the cause of this boredom? The fact that Judai and Kenzan had promised to come at one and once again they were late. In fact, it was already two. Sho let out a heavy sigh as his mind desperately tried to think of some form of entertainment.

Play video games?

No, that wouldn't do for he had already beaten his games at least three times.

TV?

There was never anything on at this particular hour though, unless infomercials counted.

Computer?

Last time he had checked, everyone was either on vacation or not online.

Call Judai and Kenzan to see where they were?

But he had done that fifteen times already, and the last time he called Kenzan sounded somewhat irritated.

Sho sighed again and thought about what he had done the last time he had been this bored. The only answer that came to mind was sleep, but if he slept then he wouldn't be able to greet Judai and Kenzan when they arrived.

An idea then hit his head. A grin formed across his face as he made his way towards one of the cabinets. He then opened the cabinet to reveal a dozen wine glasses. He pulled out two and then proceeded to fill them both with different amounts of water.

Meanwhile Hell Kaiser was lying on his bed due to boredom. Yes, Hell Kaiser was on his bed at his parent's house instead of being out somewhere beating the living crap out of some unfortunate duelist.

Why?

Unfortunately for him, Hell Kaiser's parents had found out about him dueling Sho and Sho being forced to wear electrodes. As one can imagine, they weren't pleased. In fact, they were furious.

So their punishment?

Hell Kaiser would be forced to stay home during Sho's summer vacation not only to spend some bonding time with his little brother, but to apologize as well for putting him in a near-death situation.

Hell Kaiser apologizing? And bonding?

He had scoffed at the idea, after all his parents had no power over him whatsoever since he lived on his own.

After all, what could they do?

Destroy his rep?

He honestly didn't care about his rep.

Make pictures that shouldn't be public, public?

He didn't care about that either, especially since the tabloids had already labeled him as bi-polar- maniac-rapist-serial-killer from Hell when the truth was he just didn't respect people the way he used to and only cared about winning.

Duel him?

Like they'd win, especially since their skills were far worse the Sho's. His mother didn't even know how to operate a duel disk!

These were the only things he had assumed they could do, but he was wrong, very wrong. They had done none of those things. Instead, they had given him the ultimate threat: "Stay home during your brother's vacation or we'll burn your Pokemon card collection."

Yes, as silly as it seemed, Hell Kaiser had been secretly obsessed with Pokemon cards since the day they had come out when he was eight. Even now as Hell Kaiser he still had a soft spot for his Pikachu cards.

When he had left home, he had made the stupid decision to leave his beloved collection home since it was simply too large to take with him. And now his parents were using it against him. Even worse, they had hidden it from him and planned to keep it that way until Sho went back to school!

Hell Kaiser had searched everywhere for them, but they remained hidden. So he gave up and decided to spend the remained of his 'confinement' lying on his bed due to boredom.

He knew he was supposed to be 'bonding' with Sho, but Sho was avoiding him. The boy had hardly even spoken to him since Hell Kaiser's arrival home. Hell Kaiser had attempted to do something with the bluenette just to give his parents the impression that he was sorry for nearly killing him. But this had failed since every time he approached Sho, Sho would promptly run up to his room mumbling about needing to call his aniki.

So now he lay on his bed in all his black leather glory, bored. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but then he heard a soft, angelic noise being played to the tune of the infamous Jaws theme.

Annoyed, Hell Kaiser got off the bed and trudged downstairs into the kitchen only to find his little brother rubbing the edges of water-filled wine glasses with wet fingers.

"Sho, what are you doing?" Hell Kaiser grumbled. No response, indicating that the bluenette was too preoccupied with the noise he was creating to hear him. "Sho!"

The tiny bluenette jumped a little and turned to face Hell Kaiser.

"What does it look like?" Sho asked after several moments of silence.

"It looks like you got too bored and decided to entertain yourself by giving me a headache!" An angered Hell Kaiser growled as he glared down at the younger Marufuji.

"Well you got the boredom part right niisan." Sho sarcastically replied as he emptied the wine glasses and placed them back in the cabinets.

"Weren't Judai and Kenzan supposed to come over?" Hell Kaiser continued as he watched Sho pull out a box of Fruit Loops from another cabinet.

"They're running late." The bluenette replied as he stuffed a handful of Fruit Loops into his mouth. As he swallowed, another grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head.

"What are you thinking?" Hell Kaiser, who knew that grin usually meant Sho was thinking of something absolutely stupid, questioned as he watched Sho hold up a Fruit Loop.

The bluenette stared at the Fruit Loop for a few moments before finally tossing it up into the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth, which failed miserably. Determined, Sho grabbed another Fruit Loop and repeated the same procedure only this time he succeeded.

Hell Kaiser stared in shock as he watched his brother continue to attempt to catch Fruit Loops in his mouth. He wasn't sure if Sho had simply snapped or that boredom had completely eliminated all signs of possible intelligence in his little brother's brain.

"Sho, why are you doing this?" The stunned, black leather-clad teen asked.

"I'm bored, and you told me I was making too much noise." Sho answered as he tried to catch another Fruit Loop, which ended up hitting him in the forehead.

"Yes, but this is just ridiculous, even for you." Hell Kaiser commented as he continued to watch the younger Marufuji.

"Niisan, can you throw some to me?" Sho suddenly asked.

"What?!" A very stunned Hell Kaiser yelled as he tried not to laugh at the thought of participating in such a stupid event with his younger brother.

"Please?"

"You're not making any sense. One day you're avoiding me and the next you're asking me to throw Fruit Loops at you." Hell Kaiser pointed out as his brain mentally fractured itself from the insane logic he had just spouted.

"Okay, then I'll throw some to you."

"Is this what happens when you get bored?" Hell Kaiser groaned.

"I don't know, I've never been this bored before. At least I don't think I have. Hmmm . . ." Sho rambled as he casually grabbed a Fruit Loop and threw it at Hell Kaiser.

"Sho!" Hell Kaiser yelled as the colorful piece of cereal slammed against his forehead and dropped to the ground.

"You never answered, so I assumed you meant 'yes'." The bluenette answered casually as he grabbed another Fruit Loop.

"Sho, I am not going to participate in something as ridiculous as this!" Hell Kaiser growled as threw another glare at the younger Marufuji.

"So you forfeit then?"

"What? Who said this was a contest?!"

"I did, just now."

"Sho , you-"

"So is Hell Kaiser afraid of his own brother in a Fruit Loop catching contest?" Sho teased as he caught another Fruit Loop in his mouth.

Those words indicated that Sho had either completely lost his mind to boredom, or he had gotten high off the 409 from cleaning his room 24/7 with it, again.

"Fine, if it'll keep you occupied long enough for you friends to come." Hell Kaiser sighed, hoping that Judai and Kenzan would arrive soon to save him from Sho's wrath of boredom-induced insanity.

The little bluenette grinned as he threw another Fruit Loop at the elder Marufuji. Hell Kaiser made a dramatic leap forward and caught the Fruit Loop in his teeth. Impressed, Sho proceeded to throw another one and got the same reacted from his older brother.

"Wow, you're good at this niisan." Sho commented as he proceeded to throw another Fruit Loop.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you the next time we duel." Hell Kaiser threatened as he dramatically caught the Fruit Loop on the tip of his tongue.

"So? You almost killed me last time and look where you are. Kill me next time and you'll be in jail niisan." Sho sarcastically replied as he threw another Fruit Loop.

"Good point." Hell Kaiser agreed as he caught another Fruit Loop. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ah, they're here!" Sho cheered as he dropped the cereal box and walked towards the door.

"Oh, um Sho?" Hell Kaiser started as he picked up the cereal box.

"Yes niisan?" Sho replied as he turned to face his brother.

"Uh, sorry about putting you in that kind of duel." Hell Kaiser, who was obviously not used to apologizing, grumbled as he looked away.

"Wow, Hell Kaiser actually apologizes. Maybe now I can tell him where his Pokemon cards are." Sho replied sarcastically as he exited the kitchen.

"Wait! You know where they are? Sho? Sho!" Hell Kaiser yelled as he promptly dropped the box and went after his little brother.

**Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. I think writing this may have caused me to lose half my brain cells. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this piece of crack I have produced.**


End file.
